yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Homura
Apperance sindel_by_forestbook-d6i4mp3.jpg sindel_by_operatingthetan-d5sinyr.jpg sindel__mortal_kombat__by_roysroys-d591vjl.jpg Sindel-MK-Mortal-Kombat-character-fan-art-artwork-by_disantt.jpg Behavior/Personality Homura is basically mute. She speaks more with her actions than words. She don't really address herself to people as much as they want her to. Being who she is,her silence doesn't make her shy. More of a strategist she can give off hints of what needs to be done just by watching over her surroundings. In due time Homura will eventually break through her mute phase. Once doing so her attitude becomes vaguer towards ones she don't trust,or feel oddly dissatisfied with. naruto_shippuden_hinata_hyuga_requestbyrose_sasara_by_mr123goku123-d68sjra.jpg Occupation/Class Occupation: Rank: Oyabun Fighting Style Base Style: Power Fist Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) tumblr_nq1ep7gP971u5gzwzo3_500.gif Satsui No Hadou Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. tumblr_nd6sr4c7Zu1shkhv6o3_500.gif Breasker Mode ' tumblr_m73bvieiL91ryiagzo1_500.gif tumblr_n078thJjaw1r45wgho2_500.gif MasaneRender6.png ' In Breasker mode Homura whole atire change when she would be transformed into an red and purple armor, and her eyes become purple and pink and her hair becomes white. This Armor absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the suit is in a constant regenerative-state, This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor, and might also be more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges,, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. ' 'Telekinesis Base one Binding: to keep object/being from moving. Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. Telekinetic Bullet Projection: to project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others. Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. 'Perfect Solider' Hamoura was created to be the next Super solider after the cities destrctuion an made scincest who bought some of Son's Enterpise materials to build an killing machine seeing it was tottally impossible to manipulate but after finding some of Damian Yun's DNA after his time back home in Kasaihana city a replica had been made by a series of unknown scientist who live out in old new york. Some of Dukes samples had also been obtained after the battle with Dark Nova And with the battle samples had been recovered and a new replica of the Z-beast serum had been made. But the Serum affected Hamoura more differntly than it had done anyone else before she began to mutate her enitre body making her above the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Her body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving her full peak human attributes to the highest degree. With her eyes she is able to heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. This is one of the one parts of the Nanosuit that is extremely developed by Crynet, her eyes can not be blinded by bright light. She is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength My Devil... In a crazed Realtionship with Max Serizawa hinata_and_menma_paypal_commission_by_black_pantheress-d5gxtsh.png hinata_and_menma_road_to_ninja_love_by_sarah927-d5cy32j.jpg menmahina_by_cfster-d5i3d1q.png tumblr_n4dtroT6CK1tuso4fo1_500.jpg Weapon Her right arm a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with the user's brain waves. The psionic bonding with the arm allows its user to control it remotely, This connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities. The arm can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. The core of the arm that is held in the hand holds a charge which allows her uses to control, generate and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). User can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other thing, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. The core is created out of Durasteel is an incredibly strong and versatile metal alloy, created from carvanium, lommite, carbon, meleenium, neutronium, and zersium. It is capable of withstanding blistering heat, frigid cold, and monumental physical stress, even when very thin. Because of these properties, durasteel is used for almost everything that Nagara Network produces, from smelting pots to heavy duty hulls and everything in between. This steel is often called unbreakable due to the strength it has even in paper thin sheets. Wmasane2ku.gif tumblr_mmnnlf3d6k1solfhro1_500.gif Allies/Enemies Max Serizawa Background Not being in style with the other kids she grew around,such as clothing and status. Homura grew up with an unwealthy family. Being at the age of 3 her mother and father saw that they wouldn't be able to care and provide for her as she got older,they decided to set her up for adoption. Being told that she was going on a fun trip by her mother and father,was a way to keep Homura happy. For she wouldn't have understood what was going on if they told her she couldn't see her family anymore. Once being taken away Homura's world was going to be changed forever. Being with her new adoptive family around the age of 5 Homura was playing outside with a group of kids. Seeing one of the toddlers chasing after their ball rolling down the street, a vehicle was approaching with speed as the driver was too busy texting. Noticing the toddler not paying attention to it's surroundings. Homura called out and ran over to the toddlers trying to push them, caused Homura to get impacted by the car hit. Only hearing loud screeching from the car tires and a heavy thud dropping on the heated concrete streets. Homura laid there motionless before attention was brought to her. Still managing to breathe in a rigid way her parents being scientist instantly took her into their laboratory. The impact from the hit caused Homura spinal cord to snap causing a few nerves to die down making her paralyzed. Doing a few studies on her body the scientist that creating a Super Soldier would be a great experiment,going through all the lengths and hard work of the experiment. They began to see the Homura was the first to to actually be stable with the new altercations. Keeping her in a tube for a few years,they continued to do updates and write down the hypothesis of her new development. After years began to pass Homura was complete in their eyes a new generation. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Gen 3 Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot